Lovers of Loving Love
by eren christ
Summary: A song to one of my most recent favorite idiot couple. I would like to thank GoRa and GoHands for pulling me into this hell. Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki.


_Lovers of Loving_ Love. by The Aquabats.

The demons use this song for sacrificing the souls of young teenage women.

**If there are grammatical errors just ignore and laugh at them it's 3 in the morninG ASK ME IF I CARE. I love you guys.**

* * *

**_Funny faces_**  
**_In sunny places_**  
**_Being in love it feels so great_**  
**_And all I need is_**  
**_Two ingredients:_**  
**_My buttercup_**  
**_And the perfect place_**

"_**SARU...**" _A low, enraged growl came from the sitting figure next to the said boy.

Fushimi Saruhiko grumbles slightly and turns over to face the small ginger male.

"What is it, chibi doutei?" the leaner figure stretches his long arms above his head in a fail attempt to crack his joints. Dissatisfied he locks eyes with the boy who sat on the plush bed next to him.

"Why are you on my bed..." a small vein popped on Yata's cheek, his eyes dangerously narrow. He pounded his fist on the leaner boys' chest and complained, "YOU'RE SO DUMB, STUPID SARU. HOW MANY FREAKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED ON MY BED. YOU HAVE YOUR BED AND I HAVE MINE SO STEP OFF YOU SADISTIC MONKEY." At the end, Misaki's out of breath and his cheeks flushed with anger and embarassment. His small chest heaved up and down as he struggled to regain his breath.

Snickering, Fushimi clicks his tongue, "Are you dumb? This is my bed."

Gold eyes waver as the midget absorbs his surroundings. A confused expression swims across his face as he ponders. "Oh, haha. Sorry man." he grins genuinely and scratches the back of his head nervously. The painted blush across his cheeks deepening 80371403 times more.

Smirking to himself Fushimi directs Misaki's attention back to him, "Misaki." he says in a low voice.

"Yeah?" Misaki looks over with innocent look plaster across his features.

"You're cute."

"..."

"..."

"Oi... Do you have a fever?" Misaki cocks his head to the side, worried that his closest friend was on a brink of a disease.

"No... Why?"

"... Because you just called me cute..."

"Is that so..."

"Yeah..."

With a swift flick of his wrist, Fushimi brings the thick white comforter over the two boys. A small shriek echoed through the room as Misaki's sight was covered in darkness, quickly shutting his eyes. Warmth engulfs him as Fushimi's long arms curl their way around his waist, bringing him down from his sitting position. A small chuckle was heard very closely to his ear.

"Oi, why are your eyes closed?" Saru whispered, lips brushing Yata's ear.

Caramel eyes shooting wide open, the small boy stuttered, "Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-!"

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-'what'?" Fushimi teased the gingers stuttering.

Fuming with embarassment, Misaki turned the other way, "Shut up..."

"Such a cute face..."

"Yeah."

"Soft cheeks."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"...Y-yeah..."

**_Me and you_**  
**_Here's what we'll do_**  
**_Walk hand-in-hand_**  
**_Into Lovers Land, aah_**  
**_You're the best_**  
**_And I can't resist_**  
**_A kiss on the lips aaah aaah_**

The two idiots stood out in the bus stop area as they waited for the last bus home. Kicking a small rock chidishly with his torn shoes Misaki grumbled into the foggy air. "Damn... This weather is shit." As he spoke thick breath fogs wafted around his face, causing his flushed features to brighten even more. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE." he roared angrily, kicking the small stone far away._  
_

"Tche, just calm down," a slim male next to him, "The bus will be here any second." He stood hands in his pocket, mouth covered by a thick large scarf. "It's your fault you didn't dress for the weather."

"This wouldn't be happening if you woke me up earlier and TOLD me what the weather would be like today." he roared at his partner. Sniffling and angrily shoving his small hands into his green pea coats pockets. The cold was nipping at his knees and unprotected legs and well as his ears. Misaki hated the cold, so so so so much.

"That's your fault too. If you didn't stay up late playing your mindless video games, you could have gotten a good nights sleep." Fushimi glared down at his shorter male partner.

"!" Misaki looked up at glared at the megane, "Just shut the fuck up." he growled, now being in a more foul mood. Its when a loud sneeze racked his tiny body that Fushimi snapped out of his daze.

"You're so dumb." he snickered as the ginger hissed rudely at him, but ended up with another sneeze. Sighing quietly, Saru slowly unwraps the huge scarf around his neck. "Here," he shoved it to the ginger, "I have a lot of clothes on." He fixed his ruined collar and rolled his shoulders. He was a bit confused when a snort came from the shorter male.

"I don't need it, stupid Saru..."

"Ha?"

"I said," Misaki sharply turned, "I DON'T NEED-!" he was quickly cut off as a heavy cloth was thrown at his face.

"Stop complaining." the taller male mumbled. Knowing Misaki was too stubborn to actually use the scarf, Fushimi waved him over. "Come here."

With a quirk of an amber eyebrow, Misaki followed suit. "What is it?" he asked, scarf in his hands. Taking the bright red scarf from the smaller boys hand, he quickly wrapped it around his thin neck.

"H-Hey!" Exclaimed Misaki.

"Quit whining." Fushimi huffed and pulled on the scarf. Their noses merely centimeters apart, "You should really take better care of yourself." the darker haired male said, a slight crease in his eyebrows.

Meanwhile a fireworks display was going on across Misaki's dainty cheeks. The boy's breathing hitched as his face grew closer to Fushimi with every tug of that damn scarf. Its as if you know you're cheeks are radiating heat to him. He crosses his arms across his chest as if to contain the beating organ. _"Stop that." _he growls inside his mind. _"Saru's just a friend. Just a friend. Just a friend."_ He chanted over and over, as if saying it enough times would ease the conflicting emotions in his heart.

"There." with a final tug Fushimi smiles at his work. "Now, let this be a lesson to you." Patting the ginger's head lovingly, he leaned in closer, "Feeling better?" he snickers. Sudden the smirk is removed from the leaner boy's expression as a force pushes him down. Cold, chapped lips attached themselves to his and he feels as if his heart skipped a beat. Misaki's cold nose sends shivers up and down his spine, a scarlet blush now racing across Fushimi's sharp facial features. He lets out a low grunt as the warmth detaches themselves from his lips.

Looking down at the flushed from ear to ear Misaki, Fushimi couldn't help but let out a small snort. "Is that I'm getting repaid for?"

A sharp glare was thrown at him, "Just be glad I actually gave you something." Misaki let out an irratated puff. "Stupid Saru..." he glanced to the side, perfect eyebrows crinkled. Happiness surged throughout the hormonal body of the taller child, making him engulf the smaller ginger into a tight hug.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-!" Yata struggled at the sudden force of affection.

"Does this mean you love me?" Saru chuckled and spun the younger boy around.

"NO FUCKING WAY YOU STUPID MONKEY."

**_Don't talk_**  
**_Just watch the world go by_**  
**_As we float away_**  
**_In slow motion_**  
**_So special_**  
**_It's so special_**  
**_You are the girl I see_**  
**_I am your boy to be  
__I'm so happy_  
_I'm so happy_  
_That I'm a boy and you're a girl alright_  
_I'm so happy_  
_I'm so happy_  
_I'm overjoyed_  
_We're gonna hang out tonight_  
**

"Misaki."

"..."

"Misaki."

"..."

"Misaki."

"..."

"Misa-"

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT!?" The small ginger boy on the couch roared as he was steered away from the video game he was currently playing.

"Why wont you pay attention to meeeee." A tall male was splayed all over the boys lap, tugging and whining for the others' attention.

"Shut up, Saru." Misaki scowled and turned back to his intense thumb action, his golden eyes darting all over the screen, almost unhumanely.

"Love meeee." Saruhiko turned to face the smaller boys stomach and whined into his shirt, "Why wont you love meee." He begins to roll and thrash childishly, still to no avail did Misaki pry his eyes away from the monitor. Saru, extremely dissatisfied, looks up at the ginger and pouts. He traces the muscles and crevices of Yata's collarbones and neck. The megane smirks to himself.

He snakes his way to the boys neck, sitting up. Straddling the boy he lowers his face to his neck. Misaki took no notice, amber eyes still glued to the large LCD screen. Huffing angrily for a attention, Fushimi bit the boys neck.

"Ahh." Misaki groans, moving his neck away from the offending mouth while his focus wavered a bit. In a split second he recovered and continued his pattering on the consule. Seething with rage and the need to satisfy his hormones, Fushimi threw Misaki back into his plush couch.

"Augh NO!" the ginger cried out as his sight was ripped away from the screen. "NO! Augh WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR!? I WAS PLAYING ONLINE!" he shrieked at the megane's face.

"If you don't pay attention to me, I'll throw that stupid PlayStation into the garbage and fuck you until I pass out." Fushimi glared at the younger boy, the hunger in his azure orbs flashed dangerously.

Misaki swallowed thickly. Fushimi had the best stamina out of them both, meaning his ass would probably get the pounding of it's life. He paled at the thought of not being able to walk for a good thousand days.

"Haahhh... Fine."

Fushimi brightened and a genuine smile spread itself across his lips. "I was kinda hoping you'd ignore me so I could rape you." He stated bluntly.

"SHUT UP!" the boy shouted, "Now. What do you want from me."

Locking his azure eyes with the other boy's Fushim studied Yata's expression. Flushed cheeks and his hair askew, his heart was hammering in his chest. He just wanted to do everything with the boy below him. Hold hands, kiss, have _extremely_ intimate sexual activities.

"W-what? Hurry I don't have all day..." Misaki mumbles, his gold eyes looking everywhere except the piercing blue ones above him.

Saruhiko smirks.

**_I can't walk_**  
**_Can't move_**  
**_Because I'm paralyzed_**  
**_By your love_**  
**_And that's OK by me_**  
**_I'm so happy_**  
**_I'm so Happy_**  
**_It's real great_**  
**_We're lovers of loving love_**  
**_Lovers of loving love_**

The bed groans and a loud moan echoes throughout the small loft they both occupied.

A grunt leaves the lips of the boy with long bangs that brush against the pale virgin skin of the prey below him. With flushed cheeks and mouth slightly ajar with pleasure, the ginger grapples onto the leaner boys' back as if it's the only thing anchoring him to earth. Misaki can't count how many times his golden eyes rolled back and erotic sounds left his delicate lips, who cares, he loves it.

The beast a top of him pounds mercilessly as he grits his teeth from crying out in pleasure. Misaki's tight little ass was the sweetest thing Saruhiko had ever put his aching cock in. He's given many people pleasure, men included, but nothing has ever made him want to come at first contact with the sweltering hot flesh.

"Sa-sahhh..." Misaki can barely speak as the white searing feeling of pleasure was choking him down. "Saru..." he called out, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence. "I don't- don't think I can hold- mu-UCH. Ah!" he cried, his words mid frozen as the lean boy bit his sharp canines onto the gingers already patterned neck.

"Don't hold back, Misaki..." Fushimi panted against the boy's flushed skin. "I want to hear-all-of-you." With each syllable, Fushimi thrust his sturdy hips into Misaki's already puckered entrance. The small ginger scratched and grappled at Fushimi's lean back, letting out moans and cries of pleasure envelope their entire home. Shriek after shriek Yata yelled, his lips drenched with saliva and his eyes glazed over with sex. He was just so full of the other mans cock he felt like he was going to choke. Then Fushimi began to go slowly, achingly slow.

"N-no..." Misaki whined under the other male, his eyes pleading.

Fushimi smirked at this, "Beg for it." He jerked his hips forward teasingly.

Whining, Misaki pushed onto Saruhiko's chest until he was sitting on his lap. The small action caused Fushimi's cock to drive deeper into Misaki, brushing past a bundle of nerves. Evidently, he moaned a little bit too loudly into Fushimi's ear.

Grunting, Fushimi growled through gritted teeth, "You did that on purpose you little bitch."

"Haa..aah..." Misaki half-heartedly laughed, "I'm sorry." Wrapping his lanky arms around his lovers neck he brought Fushimi to his lips. Drenched with saliva and blood, from previous battles, the gingers small lips moved against the taller boys with haste.

Knowing that this was just another way of Misaki asking for sex, but not verbally, not the way that Fushimi wanted it. Breaking the kiss, the bluet growled with a sinister smirk, "I said beg."

Fuming with embarrassment that his plan didn't work, Misaki bit his lip. "Whyyyy." he whined slowly grinding his hips with Fushimi's earning a grunt from the man below him. Arms still wrapped around the other boy's neck, Misaki pulled Saru closer so that their bodies were aflame against each other. Knowing it would only be a short matter of time before Fushimi would give up this teasing game and give Misaki what he wanted, Misaki also developed a sadistic side he had earned from Fushimi. Leaning closer, Misaki pressed his pert nipples against Fushimi's pale chest and moaned at the sweet feeling of their sweat mingling.

"Shit." Saru growled as Misaki began to ride his rock hard cock. He almost choked as Misaki began to flex his muscles. _"This little bitch."_ he growled inwardly. The megane's thought began to get foggier and foggier at the warmth engulfing him that was his Misaki's tight ass.

"Give in." Misaki whispered almost to erotically into the bluet's ear, "Fucking take me already."

Without a second thought Saru shoved his little uke to the plush bed and drove his cock hard into the red, earning a shrill shriek of pain and pleasure. He wrapped his long fingers around the older boys cock and started pumping to the speed of his thrusts. Nothing was loving or gentle. The teasing that Misaki gave him angered him to the point of fucking him without mercy.

"You deserve -_shit_- this." he growled into the blushing gingers ear. He was responded with eager moans and cries of pleasure as the tense feeling in Misaki gave way, leading to the most amazing release of his life. Watching the cum spatter onto his glistening white chest, Saru came shortly at the sight of his shorter lover.

"Shit." he growled grumpily as he pulled himself out of Misaki's warmth.

"Mmm..." Misaki managed to sound, mind still hazy with sex. "Damn Saru, you sure know how to break." he laughed as the megane pulled his glasses off to set them on the nightstand.

"Tche, shut up midget." he spat.

"I love you too."

**_It's so hip_**  
**_To give you a kiss_**  
**_And taste cherry chapstick aaah_**  
**_It's our secret,_**  
**_Our little secret_**  
**_We'll never tell_**  
**_Don't talk_**  
**_Just watch the world go by_**  
**_As we float away_**  
**_In slow motion_**  
**_So special_**  
**_It's so special_**  
**_You are the girl I see_**  
**_I am your boy to be_**

The taller man leaned closer to his short ginger lover as he place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hmm." he wondered examining Yata's features.

"W-What?" the shorter male automatically burst into a flaming blush as his boyfriend examined him, "Is there something on my face!?" He frantically patted his scarlet cheeks.

"Haha no," Saruhiko smiled gently, "you're perfect."

"Then what are you "hmm"ing about huh?" he shot up on his tippy-toes, trying to look intimidating.

Shoving his head down, Saru sighed, "Stop being noisy. There's something different about your lips." He mumbled to himself.

Cheeks bursting into a lovely shade of pink, Misaki growled out, "What? What's different?"

"Chapstick."

"Wh-What?"

"You're using chapstick." Saruhiko confrimed.

_"Shit! How'd he-"_

"Easy." Saruhiko responded, as if he could read his ginger lovers mind, "Because you smell different."

Misaki shot him a half-hearted glare.

"Cherry, right?"

**_I'm so happy_**  
**_I'm so happy_**  
**_That I'm a boy and you're a girl alright_**  
**_I'm so happy_**  
**_I'm so happy_**  
**_I'm overjoyed_**  
**_We're gonna hang out tonight_**

"Wanna watch a movie tonight?" Saru popped his head from the blankets that covered his lean body.

Turning over from his hand-held game, Misaki responded with a small grumble.

"That doesn't tell me anything, Mi-sa-ki." Saru twirled his fore finger in the gingers nest like hair.

"Uhh, yeah sure." Yata replied, still fully enveloped in his game.

"Tche." Saru rolled closer to the teen and wrapped his long arms around Misaki's waist. He wanted attention, and he wanted it now. "Mi~sa~ki~." He rolled his name out like some kind of sex mantra.

"No."

"But-"

"No." Misaki shot his golden eyes to Saru's azure one's.

"I was just gonna ask want movie you wanted to watch, because I know you don't like scary ones." Fushimi giggled at the sight of the slightly fuming red.

"I like scary movies fine!" the smaller boy shouted, his cheeks aflame.

Snickering Fushimi added, "Alright let's watch something scary. Bonus: you can't do anything except watch the movie. That means no games." His blue eyes flickered to the consul in Yata's small hands.

"Alright," Misaki smirked, "you got yourself a deal."

Later that night Misaki's cried of terror could be heard throughout the neighborhood and to calm him down Fushimi Saruhiko had to rape him.

**_I can't walk_**  
**_Can't move_**  
**_Because I'm paralyzed_**  
**_By your love_**  
**_And that's OK by me_**  
**_I'm so happy_**  
**_I'm so happy_**  
**_It's real great_**  
**_We're lovers of loving love_**  
**_Lovers of loving love_**

"**_Mi~sa~ki~._**" Saru held a tazer in the air.

"Aw, fuck." Misaki turned around to see the sparks emitting from the electrical device.

"Come to me, and give me your love."

**"FUCK NO." **Misaki pushed his back foot and tried to madly pedal away on his beloved skate board.

"Too slow."

_[muffled shota screams in the distance]_

**_Lovers of loving_**  
**_Love it's love_**  
**_It's love_**  
**_It's love_**  
**_It's love_**  
**_It's love_**  
**_We're dreaming of_**

"Misaki kiss me."

"No."

**_Lovers of loving_**  
**_Love it's love_**  
**_It's love_**  
**_It's love_**  
**_It's love_**  
_**It's lovers of loving love  
**_

"Lets have children."

"No."

* * *

There's this song by a band called The Aquabats and it coaxes me to commit suicide because it reminds me of this stupid pairing called Sarumi. Sarumi is a deadly disease spread by a psychotic group or scientist named** GoRa** and **GoHands**. Together they created a mass epidemic called the _Sarumiphilia. _It has many major damages to the human being; whether it be mentally or physically. It has no known cure and it causes a patient to either; claw their eyes out, scream and thrash around, and lastly crying in the fetal postion repeatedly chanting, _"Baaabbbiiieesssssss."_

_Chibi Doutei: _Midget virgin.

**AN: **You can kind of see where I gave up and threw my hands in the air saying "fuck no" just _kinda._


End file.
